1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a flexible structure, and more specifically to an improved morphing flow path.
2. Background
In a hypersonic aircraft or missile that includes a scramjet or ramjet engine, forward speed of the hypersonic air vehicle compresses airflow as it enters a duct of an air inlet of the scramjet or ramjet engine and passes through the engine. This compression increases the air pressure to a pressure higher than that of the surrounding air. In a combustor of the scramjet or ramjet engine, fuel is ignited in the airflow. Rapid expansion of hot air out an exhaust nozzle of the scramjet engine produces thrust.
The optimum shape of the duct depends on the speed of the hypersonic aircraft or missile. Therefore, for optimum performance, the shape of the duct must change as the hypersonic air vehicle flies. Typically, the shape of the duct has been changed by mechanically moving large panels. This approach involves the use of hinges and sliding mechanisms, which are heavy and add to the weight of an air vehicle. These types of mechanisms also have hot seals that can experience difficulties. Also, the use of these mechanisms may require increased maintenance, which may take the vehicle out of service for a period of time.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes the issues above.